


say a prayer to the gods

by glitchywords



Series: <1k [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Author is trans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Trans Male Character, it's not explicitly in detail but hytham is trans and pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords
Summary: "Come back to us, my wolf," Hytham whispers, lightly scratching through his lover's beard. "Promise me."Eivor gives a quiet chuckle and pecks his lips again and again. "I promise, elskan mín. I will always come back."
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Series: <1k [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	say a prayer to the gods

**Author's Note:**

> this is me dipping my toes into asscreed world. i'm not that far into valhalla yet, but both me and eivor saw hytham for the first time and went "i want that twink obliterated"

"Five days, eight at most, we'll be gone. This is far from my first raid."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Hytham stands bundled close in Eivor's arms as the others load their weapons into the two longships waiting at the docks. Their foreheads are pressed together, Hytham stretching up to reach, sharing soft kisses and completely ignorant to their surroundings. "I worry about you when I am away, also," Eivor sighs.

Hytham smiles and takes one of Eivor's hands, intertwining their fingers over his rounded stomach. "I'm not the only one your focus should be centered on anymore."

The viking grins, his eyes alight. "The pup will be a strong one, like their father."

"And what of their other parent?"

The look on his viking's face softens considerably. "Then they will be cunning and quick, able to outsmart anyone. Who better to teach them the ways of the order than you?"

"You put too much faith in me, love," the assassin says quietly, placing a hand on Eivor's cheek.

Eivor covers Hytham's hand with his own and nuzzles into his palm. Brown eyes met steel blue, making Hytham's breath catch. "And you not enough."

They hold each other's gaze for what feels like hours, until Dag's booming voice startles them, laughing to Randvi about something only he's found hilarious.

Hytham cups Eivor's face in his hands and pulls him in for a slow kiss, the taller tightening his hold around his waist and pulling him closer. They kiss until they're out of breath, Eivor the first to pull away.

"Come back to us, my wolf," Hytham whispers, lightly scratching through his lover's beard. "Promise me."

Eivor gives a quiet chuckle and pecks his lips again and again. "I promise,  _ elskan mín _ . I will always come back."

Hytham believes him, he truly does, but as he watches the longships pull away from the docks, Eivor at the command, he strokes over his belly and sends a prayer to the gods to watch over his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN i've barely interacted with hytham outside of the kjotve incident but these boys make me s o f t and i'm sad that he isn't romanceable
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
